Gate of the Lost Spirit
by DarkNotes
Summary: While out on a job, Natsu finds a key. A celestial key. Little does he know what's inside... [Summary for first chappy] Rated T for language!
1. Lost Key

**Another story! Although I adopted this one...**

**The original owner of these words is tiffywiffyfluffykitty**

**Check her out! She's AWSHUM!**

**Well, enjoy the first chappy of the story that wasn't mine! ^.^**

**BTW! Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA! HE IS AWESOME**

* * *

**Gate of the Lost Spirit**

"Look what we found!" Natsu yelled as he kicked open Fairy Tail's front door, Erza and Gray right behind him. He held up an intricate gold key. It was rather battered, but they could clearly see that it looked antique, with a strange star design on the bow. The blade ended in a heart engraved with vine-like curls and lines. There was a tiny line of strange symbols on the side of the heart.

"Where did you get that?" Lisanna asked as she wandered over to them, picking up empty mugs of beer and placing them on her tray as she came.

"One of the bandits was holding onto it. It fell when Flame Brain over here knocked him out," Gray said, sitting down at an empty table. Unbeknownst to him, Juvia had already resumed stalking him and could be seen hiding behind a pillar.

"It must be pretty important for such an old looking key," Lisanna commented, picking it up and examining in under the light. "I wonder what those symbols mean."

"Let me see," Levy said, taking it. She looked down at it for a moment, then picked up a thick leather-bound book and sat down, flipping it open. "This might take a while."

Natsu, already losing interest, had wandered over to the bar and was wolfing down a fiery chicken. Gray had started a conversation with Cana, much to Juvia's jealousy, and Erza had begun eating her daily strawberry cake.

The guild lapsed back to a peaceful atmosphere. The day was bright and warm, with the windows open to let in a soft breeze. Outside, a bird twittered as it flew past.

Levy stood up. "I've got it!" She held up the key. "The inscription tells you how to summon something."

Natsu came over. "Summon what?" He took the key.

"It only says, 'Open, Gate of the Lost Spirit'. I guess you have to say it to find out."

"Alright! Open, Gate of the Lost Spirit!"

There was a burst of light and everyone yelled out with shock. Then, as quick as it came, the light vanished, leaving behind a young busty blond woman wearing a white dress. She had blond hair that reached to her waist and chocolate brown eyes, with creamy white skin that was completely unmarred. She was barefoot and wore a golden anklet around her right ankle on which 12 tiny golden symbols were hanging from at even intervals. Her dress was simple: a knee-length dress with a white sash tied around her waist and a halter top that exposed only a little of her chest and bared her back. Attached to her waist is a key ring, from which hung 12 golden keys and five silver ones. Strangely, she was floating a few inches above the ground as her dress swirls around her legs.

She glared down at Natsu. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are YOU?" he snapped back.

"You're the one who opened my gate, so you should know who I am. So what is it, you want me to fight or something?" Her eyes narrowed. "Or are you one of those perverts who plan to use me as a sex slave, like one of my previous masters."

"Whoa, whoa, I don't even know you," Natsu replied. "Now tell me who you are before I turn you into a crisp!"

The girl seemed astonished. "You really don't know?" She shook her head. "Then why the hell did you summon me." She sighed. "Alright, my name is Lucy and I'm…well, I'm not exactly a Celestial Spirit, but I… was cursed. It's difficult to explain."

Lucy crossed her legs, seeming to "sit" on air. "Well… I guess I'll begin."

…

_It was three hundred years ago, before the founding of Fairy Tail. Somewhere, a young girl held a little white snowman-looking dog as she ran, giggling, through a meadow._

_"Lucy! Don't go too far!" a beautiful woman in a long pink dress called out._

_"Okay, Mama!" Lucy called back._

_A man ran up to her, stooped and caught her, then tossed her in the air. "Whee!" Lucy shouted, laughing. "Papa! Papa! Again!"_

_But the man groaned. "Oof, I'm too old for this." But he acquiesced, tossing his daughter to the sky twice more before putting her down. "Alright, time to eat. Mama made your favorite cookies."_

_"Yay! Cookies!" Lucy grabbed her father's hand and led him back towards her mother. "Papa, I like flying."_

_"Really? Maybe one day you can fly high into the sky," Jude Heartfilia said, smiling indulgently._

_"I'll fly one day! And Papa and Mama will be there too!" Lucy said joyfully. Her dog trotted next to her, smiling._

_Suddenly there was an ominous shriek and a shadow passed over the meadow. Something struck her father and he fell over her, covering her._

_"Papa!" she screamed._

_A desperate cry sounded somewhere ahead of her. "Mama!" Lucy shrieked._

_A roar and an explosion followed her cry, accompanied with a sickening thud and a deep, powerful voice that said:_

"Little girl, I will spare your life, but in return, you shall be sealed away into this key, forced to serve your masters for eternity. Also, I will grant your wish. You wanted to fly, didn't you? As long as you are tied to this curse, you will never touch the ground ever again. Such irony, isn't it?"

_The voice disappeared and she was sucked into darkness._

…

"So now, because you summoned me, you are my new master," Lucy finished. She looked up and sweatdropped. "Ehh?!"

All the members of Fairy Tail were staring at her with shining, teary eyes. "W-What a sad story!" Elfman sobbed. "You are truly a man!"

"But I'm not a man…"

Natsu leapt forward. "I'll break this curse!" he promised. "I definitely will!"

Lucy sighed, turning away. "Twenty-six of my masters have tried and failed. I don't think I can deal with seeing the death of another."

"Death?" Mira asked, alarmed.

"Every single person who tried died in horrible ways as soon as they came close to the truth. I'm not sure why." Lucy slumped. "I've lived for three hundred years… I don't think this curse will ever break."

"Well, we're Fairy Tail wizards," Natsu said. "We never give up."

"That's right," Erza said. "You are our comrade now, therefore one of us. We never abandon a friend in need."

* * *

**End of chappy!**

**Again, check out the former owner of this story; tiffywiffyfluffykitty**

**Follow for updates! **

**Write on! -DarkNotes**


	2. Speechless

**A/N: **Ohmigosh! It's snowing! Gomen for the late updates! It's finally the weekend, so I FINALLY have some time! Yay!

Also, I've been reading some other fanfics that are just AWSHUM! Well, here ya go!

Pssst... **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA! HE IS AWESOME**

* * *

**Speechless**

If you were to walk into Fairy Tail right now, all you would hear is the sound of pages being flipped frantically. For one of the most destructive guilds in Magnolia, this was different... _WAY _different.

**Normal P.O.V. (A/N: **Finally xD**)**

Everybody was searching through books, trying to find out what had happened to their dear friend, Lucy. And I mean _every _one. Even Natsu, who preferably would be knocking the shit out of Gray right now. But, not wanting to anger Erza, (Everyone knew how _that _was gonna turn out) he grabbed a book and did what everyone else was doing.

Levy McGarden stood up with such a sudden bolt that her chair tipped over, causing the guild members' attention to be drawn to her. "I think I got something!", an exciting Levy called out.

"Lemme see!", the members of Fairy Tail gathered around her.

Levy read, "Though Confinement magic is very powerful, some say it's _TOO_ strong." She stopped there. Water started to form in her eyes.

"Well? Read on!", Erza exclaimed. "I-I... I can't" Levy said. "Why not?", Erza said. "It's just... too sad."

"Too sad? How can that be?", Erza grabbed the book from Levy's hands.

Her eyes widened with every word. Everyone took caution of this, as the great Titania is not easily scared.

"It says that it is powerful enough to confine a person in a magical object", she gestured to Lucy. "But it also says that there is no known 'cure' for the curse, which means Lucy will be trapped in that key... with no way out.", She added that last part quietly.

**L**evy burst into the tears that she was trying hard to keep in, while Jet and Droy were by her side and trying to comfort her.

Lucy looked down at her hands, almost speechless. "So, I'm going to be trapped in this key... forever?"

Natsu, enraged by this, slammed his fist down on the table he was sitting at. "No! We have to save Luce! We have to help her!"

"We know that, Natsu! ...Just, not_ how_". Erza argued.

Lucy's eyes became wet with tears. These people, whom she just met mere minutes ago, were all trying their best to break the curse that was upon her.

"Eehh? Lucy, don't cry. We'll break that curse for you." Natsu said, when he saw the blonde's face. "I-I'm fine, it's just..." She threw herself at him. "... I barely know you guys, and you're helping me with this... thank you." Natsu wiped the teardrop that had slipped down her face. "No biggie. Just like we said, we never abandon a friend in need, and you are now our friend." He gave a childish grin, and she couldn't help but smile back.

She released him, but couldn't meet his gaze. Her smile faded away quickly when she remembered the fate that awaited them if they found out the way to break the spell. "I can't risk losing you all though." She turned back to the rest of Fairy Tail. "I think you should just put me back in that key. I don't want to lose you all after I just met you.", her eyes downcast.

"No... never", a quavering voice said.

She turned to the direction of a teary Levy. "We will never put you back into that key. We will help you. All of us.", Levy smiled at Lucy.

"Yeah!", chorused the rest of Fairy Tail.

* * *

**A/N: **Gomen for the short chappy! I seriously had no ideas for the rest of it. I considered adding a line break, and like a time skip to a library, but i'll save that for later!

And yes, it took me like five days to type this all, so it was snowing when I started this. Stupid homework!

Hope ya enjoyed it! Leave a review, if you will.

'Till next time!

Write on! -DarkNotes


End file.
